Jack is Back
by Gaia13
Summary: Okay this is about Jack the Ripper! Gaia is in the first chappie okay just wait a sec and you will see her!
1. Default Chapter

Jack the Ripper 2003  
  
Prologue  
  
"I can show you things you have never seen before,"  
  
"Like what,"  
  
"Things that you thought never existed before now,"  
  
"Can you tell me anymore Sir; I don't have enough time for this,"  
  
"But of course. I know you don't have a lot of time. But don't you just wish that you could never grow any older. That you could stay this way for ever. Don't you want that?"  
  
"Sometimes. Oh why am I even talking to you? I don't even know you; I don't even know your name. Mother always said that I should never talk to some one who doesn't pay. Sir I have to go know are you willing to pay for my services or not!"  
  
"I don't want your services. But if you would please follow me I shall pay you and you shall get what you wish for,"  
  
"Fine Sir, would you please tell me your name?"  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. My name is Jack," Jack said smiling. He pushed the girl into his horse and buggy. She screamed with terror he voice sounded like she was in pain. But he had done this so many times that he knew that it wouldn't hurt her. She was just in shock quite normal for a girl at her age. He didn't even feel bad that she and her whore friends where all going to meet up again. Only this time in death. For her was Jack the Ripper! 


	2. Enter Now!

Chapter One Jack Now!  
  
A young girl was walking along a regular street in New York City. She was all alone. For it was too early for anyone to be up. The drunks wouldn't be up for another day or two, and the families weren't going to wake-up in about an hour and go to church, but for right now everything was perfect. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tee-shirt; she had on a regular pair of sneakers on. Nothing about her stood out her had fiery red hair that was strait and smooth. She was about five foot nine inches tall. She was slim, she looked like a model. She really didn't have a job but she was smart enough just to gamble and make millions when she first got here and then she went into stocks. She worked at a bar playing the flute. She loved being there and making millions from just people just asking question and losing bets she always won for she knew everything. Well except who she was and anything about her past. She was Jane Doe, she had heard of a guy up in Washington that was called John Doe and he did the same things she did. Her friends thought they might be married or siblings. Only difference was that she could see in color. Her problem was that she had a hard time seeing she wore contacts and glasses all the time. She really didn't mind all that much. What Jane didn't know was that she was not alone on the streets of NYC. Some one else was there too. The figure was there right behind her waiting for her to turn around and scream the sound that he knew all to well. He need to here to just know that everything was all right. He loved that scream it mad him feel like god again. It was just what he needed. The figure was cloaked in a black cloak with blood red lining. The color was just the right color for he had seen that color a million times. It was just right for him; it was the color that he saw all the time. Everything was different now nothing looked the same. There where tall buildings all around him and things with wheels. And this lady looked strange too. She had on pants or what he thought was pants. It seem strange for her to wear something like that. Jane wasn't turning around for she wasn't listening to what her brain was telling her she was listening to her other mind and was thinking of what she should do today. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. There was no where to go she was thinking of going to Chris's house, but then she would have to go through his stupid test on things that she knew. She could go to the library and read up on some things. But she knew everything where was the fun in that? She could go play a game of chess. Yes that is what she would do. Jane turned right and started heading toward Washington Square Park. The figure keep up the pace with this strange lady now she was turning in a different direction it was strange for him to have to run to catch up with this lady he didn't want to loose his first target. The chess tables where all taken. Jane slouched down near by and waited for someone to get up. Right when she was just about to sit down when someone got up and left. The player left was the winner and that was a young girl only about a couple of years younger then herself. She had seen this girl play she was great. She was a little afraid of losing but she went up anyway. 


	3. Chess Game

I do not own any of these characters Francine Pascal does and anyone else that has to do with JD and Fearless.  
  
Chapter Two Chess Game  
Jane sat down and looked across the table at this girl she seemed only eight-teen years old. That meant she should be in school right now. Maybe she was a dropout and was stupid. It would be an easy game. "Hi, I am Jane. May I play against you?" Jane asked smiling; the girl was looking around with a puzzled look on her face, "what's wrong?" "Yeah, sure my name is Gaia, Who is he?" Gaia said pointing to the figure. Jane finally turned around to see a man in a black cloak standing right behind her. All of a sudden she could hear what her brain had been telling her. He is a killer run is what she heard. She and Gaia jumped up. She was surprised to see this school girl of only eighteen jump up in her defense. She barely knew this girl why in the world would she ever want to do anything for her? Her mind was focused on the man and not Gaia she didn't really care why this girl would want to help her. Did she know her from her past? It was strange, but it might be true she had never had anyone do that for her in her short memory of life. It felt nice. She now switched her brain to the situation to what was in front of her. This guy look very old, he should be easy to knock out that is all she had to do and that was easy enough. She turned her head back to Gaia this girl shouldn't have to be here she kneed to be safe at home where that was for her.  
  
"Get out of here! It isn't safe," Jane called to Gaia who was staring at this Gaia like he had done some type of great injustice.  
  
"No, I can handle it you get out," Gaia stated calmly trying not to draw attention to herself. It seemed like this guy wanted her chess mate Jane. Who ever she was, she was who he wanted. Gaia knew that she could handle herself and maybe Jane would help her if she did faint. Probably wouldn't happen though.  
  
"I am not leaving you here. You need to be in school. Not in a fight it isn't right," Jane said starting to think back to the god and goddess days of ancient Greek. Gaia was a goddess the mother goddess. That meant that this girl had to be a mother or soon to be mother she wasn't any good here with her baby. She had to get her out of here. It was the only way to keep her safe. This girl wasn't ask dumb as she thought she didn't want to guy to here what they where talking about she needed to talk in another language that is probably didn't know. Russian that was it! This girl look Russian she should know this language. 


End file.
